falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
The Den
Residental |factions =Slaver's Guild |map name =denbus1.map (Den West Side) denbus2.map (Den East Side) denres1.map (Den Residential) }} "Khans of New California" Den (Arroyoから6スクエア東、3スクエア南)はドラッグと奴隷売買の温床。ところどころ「ミニNew Reno」をイメージさせるものがある。どちらも半ば堅固ではあるが、中央当局と呼べるものはない。 Denが泥臭く働くことに力を入れる一方、New Renoは売春に頼りますが、どちらもギャンブル、売春、ドラッグと奴隷制度に依存している経済を持っている。 背景 The Den would be a seething cesspit of vice if it were just a little larger; as it is, the best it can manage is a slow boil of greed, avarice, and self interest rule in this small town. You could even say that the church has been rededicated to the pursuit of greed.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets レイアウト The Den is divided into two districts, with an additional unimplemented location accessible through an exploit or the main menu Recording feature. 西側 The West Side is where most of the shops are. It is home to Becky's casino and a Brotherhood of Steel outpost. In the lower area of the west side is Smitty's Workshop where he has a working car that needs a battery. 東側 The East Side is where the Slaver's Guild has its headquarters. There is also an old church, a graveyard, Mom's Diner, and the Hole Bar. Digging up any grave besides Anna's will drain a lot of Karma. The graves in the graveyard, starting with the one in the upper right, can be dug up for some items. Den Slave Run This location, in the vicinity of the Den, is only available in conversation with Metzger of the Slaver's Guild, after agreeing to catch slaves for him during a slave run. Residential（住宅地） There is also a part called the Residential, but it can only be accessed by pressing the 3 key when you the picture of the Den is shown (also works from the map itself). It is home for the citizens of the Den. There are four buildings, and many squatters around the area. Here, the cut quest to find a way to get the orphans off the streets would take place. It was presumably cut from the game. 建物 住民 関連クエスト 孤児を通りでの生活から救う方法を探す }} メモ * The background music is Khans of New California, which was originally used for the Khan Base in Fallout 1. * It should be stressed that the orphaned children in the Den can also steal vital quest items and there is no information to the Chosen One if they do so. The belongings can however, be stolen back anytime. * Sometimes the children will take the stolen items to Tubby or Flick, who will then sell them in their shop - even unique items such as keys. Oddly, killing Flick and Tubby do not seem to put a stop to the thievery. Earlier versions of the game did simplify this situation somewhat, however, through a display of either imperfect programming or a truly heartwrenching example of childhood innocence: the children would continue to deposit stolen goods onto Flick or Tubby's corpse, even after they die to halt their influence. These items could then be easily retrieved until the corpse(s) disappeared. * The Den was one of the few areas (along with Vault City) that ended up being close to the original vision of the creators of the first Fallout, before they left Interplay. * It is never dark in the residential part of the Den. * One addict is so drugged he/she will be hostile. The addict is a random person. * The town map background is actually an aerial map of Phoenix, AZ from 1885 Phoenix aerial map on Wikipedia 登場 Denは''Fallout 2''でのみ登場します。 参考文献 de:Den en:The Den es:Den fr:The Den pl:Nora pt:The Den ru:Дыра uk:Діра zh:丹恩城 Category:Den Category:Fallout 2 towns